Odcinek 9
|-|Fabuła= frame|''Obraz zawiera nieoryginalne tłumaczenie''|right Odcinek na francuskiej wersji gry miał premierę 11.02.2016r. Na polskiej 11.04.2017r. |-|Solucja= Odcinek kosztuje około 3300 maany To jest tłumaczenie solucji ze strony: http://solutioneldarya.eklablog.com/guide-de-l-episode-a119647120 • Poszukaj Ykhar i Jamona przy bramie Kwatery Głównej. Trzeba tam po prostu pójść. Po drodze można spotkać Leiftana. • Przejdź się po lesie i poszukaj Mery'ego. Idziemy do Drzewa z dziuplą, a następnie w Głąb Lasu, Kamienną Ścieżką i na Aleję Starożytnych, gdzie znajdziemy Mery'ego. • Wróć do Kwatery Głównej. W tym momencie pojawia się wybór, który nie ma wpływu na lovometry. Jeśli wybierzemy najpierw odprowadzić Mery'ego, przed spotkaniem z Miiko w Sali Kryształu musimy się jeszcze udać do Przychodni. • Spędź trochę czasu w Kwaterze Głównej. Ykhar czeka przy wyjściu z Sali. Po wyjściu z prostego korytarza spotykamy Kero otoczonego przez wściekły tłum (sala drzwi). • Wróć do pokoju • Znajdź miejsce zebrania i udaj się tam W Sali Kryształu nikogo nie ma. Spotykamy Kero w sali drzwi, który mówi, że spotkanie jest w stołówce. Zanim się tam udamy możemy się udać do sali alchemicznej by spotkać Alajeę i na korytarz główny, gdzie jest Chrome. Pod koniec zebranie, Miiko pyta się, czy ktoś ma pytania. Mamy 3 do wyboru. Niezależnie które wybierzemy, odpowie nam Leiftana, a po tym zostaną do wybranie pozostałe dwa pytania i koniec końców zapytamy o wszystko. • Idź do ogrodu i poćwicz z Jamonem. Udajemy się do stuletniej wiśni. To chyba jest chwila z minigrą, w której musicie klikać pojawiające się na ekranie kółka jak najszybciej. W którymś treningu później wyskakują też kropki do połączenia (wtedy kilka naraz), a jeszcze później takie z cyfrą, na które trzeba kliknąć określoną liczbę razy. (Tego nie ma we francuskiej solucji) • Idź do przychodni, żeby zbadać nogę Dochodzimy do placu targowego, dalej poniesie nas Jamon. • Udaj się do lasu. Na skraju lasu rozmawiamy z Valkyonem. Idąc dalej wpadniesz na Ezarela lub Nevrę. Przy kamiennym pagórku jest drugi dialog z Valkyonem. • Wróć do wnętrza Kwatery Idź do sali drzwi. • Znajdź swojego partnera na jutrzejszą misję Spotkacie Leiftana na korytarzu strażników. W schronisku Eel waszego znajomego (?) • Idź na eksplorację z Ezarelem Przy cyprysach zobaczysz Nevrę. Potem idź do tego dziurawego drzewa. Dalej do wrzosów, gdzie poznacie człowieka-niedźwiedzia. Potem w Prosty zagajnik, by zakończyć eksplorację. • Wróć do Kwatery Głównej Dialog z Ezem w Sali drzwi. • Wróć do pokoju Spotykacie chowańca, który niszczy wam pokój. Wybory (punkty piszę +/- z pamięci): ♥:Co z tym zrobić? A.(Powinnam poszukać jego właściciela) B.(Powinnam wyrzucić tę istotę z horroru) ♥:Schowało się pod łóżko: A.(Złap to za ogon) B.(Spróbuj to zwabić kawałkiem sznurka) ♥:Podobny charakter do właściciela, hmm: ' (Jestem pewna, że jest Miiko!) (Jestem pewna, że jest Karuto!) (Może nie ma właściciela?) - w tej chwili od groma manny się traci przy tym wyborze. '• Znajdź właściciela tego chowańca Jeśli wybraliście: (Jestem pewna, że jest Miiko!) - idź do Sali Kryształu... (Jestem pewna, że jest Karuto!) - do spiżarni... (Może nie ma właściciela?) - czeka cię najprawdopodobniej spotkanie z Kero (sala alchemiczna/kuźnia), Ezem (kużnia) Valkyonem (kuźnia) Nevrą (Laboratorium Alchemii) Aleją (Laboratorium Alchemii), Chormem (Laboratorium Alchemii) Miiko i Karuto (kuźnia), kotełami Purral (znów kuźnia), Ewelein (nadal kuźnia)... wreszcie Leiftan (spiżarnia). • Poszukaj Leiftana Spotykamy Valkyona w prostym korytarzu, następnie Leiftana w spiżarni. • Dołącz do Nevry W prostym korytarzu jest Ykhar, potem Jamon, w sali drzwi Leiftan i Ewelein w alei łuków. Przy bramie nie ma Nevry, więc idziemy dalej. Potem z nim wgłąb lasu. Kiedy on chce wrócić, zauważasz coś i idziesz na polanę przy krzywym drzewie. • Wróć do Kwatery • Wróć do swojego pokoju • Znajdź sposób wyjścia z Kwatery niezauważoną Wielka brama będzie zamknięta. Wpadasz na Miiko w Alei łuków, Ykhar przy kiosku, Ez/Nev/Valk w ogrodzie muzycznym, potem idziesz do fontanny. Próbujesz przeskoczyć mur, ale nie umiesz. Próbujesz w końcu wyślizgnąć się przez bramę: ' A.(Poczekaj jeszcze chwilę)' ' B.(Wróć później)' ' C.(Odpuść)' Podobno wszystkie 3 i tak prowadzą na zewnątrz. • Dołącz do hermadriady Poznajesz jej prawdziwą twarz. Potem jesteś w ciele Miiko i wysyłasz po siebie wybranego chłopaka. • Wyjdź z lasu • Idź do przychodni • Idź zobaczyć się z Miiko, by wyjaśnić wszystko, co zdarzyło się w lesie Sala Kryształu (tak dla odmiany xD) • Znajdź sobie jakieś zajęcie... Spotykamy: Ezarel - Biblioteka/Prosty korytarz Valkyon - Prosty korytarz Nevra - Sala Drzwi Kero - Biblioteka Ykhar - Sala Drzwi • Spotkaj się z Miiko. Wybierasz obok kogo chcesz stanąć. A potem partnera misji. • Odbierz swoją broń. Rzeczy znajdziesz w pokoju. • Wypełnij misję, dotyczącą hermadriady Idziecie do drzewa i czekają was wybory: 1. Żeby twój partner mógł zbliżyć sie do hermadriady: A.(Kontynuuj rozmowę jak gdyby nigdy nic) B.(Zaatakuj) C.(Poproś o pomoc) 2. Kiedy ona zauważa twojego partnera A.(Wtrąć się, żeby bronić hamadriady.) B.(Pozwól mu się nią zająć, a sama zajmij się drzewem, żeby zabić hamadriadę.) C.(nic nie rób.) WYGRAJ MINI-GRĘ, BY ZDOBYĆ ILUSTRACJĘ - ona nas zaatakuje, trzeba walczyć • Teraz, gdy hermadriada została pokonana, wróć do Kwatery Wybierasz, z kim rozmawiasz. • Wróć do Sali Kryształu Po zdaniu raportu, chłopcy proponują "rozluźnienie atmosfery" - nieważne, czy się zgodzisz czy odmówisz, i tak z nimi pójdziesz. • Przebierz się w swoim pokoju, zanim dołączysz do chłopców w kuchni. W pokoju kończymy odcinek :) |-|Rozmowy= Je też brałam ze stronki: http://solutioneldarya.eklablog.com/episode-09-c27198512 Ezarel ♥:Biedy Chrome. Alajea... One naprawdę mają żal do niego. A.Jak to? Nie brałeś udziału w przydzielaniu par? +10 B.Bardzo ją lubię, ja... Niezbyt rozumiem, dlaczego jej nie doceniacie. -5 C.Nigdy nie miałam okazji wypełniać z nią misji. // ♥:Wiem od tej chwili, że to typ osoby, z którą bym się nie porozumiał. A. Oceniasz ją, chociaż właściwie nic o niej nie wiesz... -5 B. A z jakim typem osoby ty byś się porozumiał? // C. Szkoda, jestem pewna, że w głębi jest życzliwa. +5 ♥:... A. (Cóż, ja bardzo lubię Alajea.) // B. Zapewniam cię, że niezbyt ją lubię. // C. (Nie mam zbytnio opinii na jej temat, więc dobra.) // (Jeśli 3B)' ♥: Ah tak? Dlaczego?' A. Mam wrażenie, że nie jest bardzo uczciwa/szczera... +5 B. Nie umiem ci tego wyjaśnić. // C. Wkurza mnie. -5 ♥:... A. (Powiedz o swoim złym przeczuciu Ezarelowi.) // B. (Nic nie mów Ezarelowi.) // ♥:Ma doskonałą pamięć. A. Ty nie? // B. Ja nie zawsze .+5 C. Więc się pospiesz. -5 ♥:Do później! ' A. Czekaj, Ezarel! // B.(Dalej.) +5 (''Jeśli 6A) '''♥:Masz jakiś problem? A. Żadnego, ale chciałabym spędzić z tobą trochę więcej czasu... // B. Nie, nic takiego. // ♥:Co ty jeszcze kombinujesz? A.Ej! Nic nie kombinuję. // B. Ależ kompletnie nic, wtrąć się do tego, by spojrzeć na siebie... -5 (Po polsku brzmi mniej sensownie xD) C. Potajemnie szukam wyjścia z Q.G. +5 ♥:To dlatego, że jesteś w posiadaniu tej, której ofiarą padłaś. A. Posiadaniu? Jak w filmie "Egzorcysta"? +5 B. Posiadaniu? Czy to nie jest zbyt mocne słowo? // C. Posiadaniu? Nie miałam takiego wrażenia. -5 ♥:Czemu przyszłaś stanąć obok mnie? A. Bo miałam na to ochotę. // B. Bo wiedziałam, że sprawi ci to przyjemność! // C. Żeby cię drażnić, jak zawsze. -5 (Jeśli 9A) ♥:A jeśli ja nie mam ochoty? A. Czy nastanie chwila, że będziesz dla mnie miły, gdy okażę zainteresowanie? // B. Ezarel, obiecałeś mi się starać, pamiętaj... // C. Musisz wiedzieć, że uwielbiam być przeciwieństwem do twoich chęci! +5 ♥:Położyliśmy kres masakrycznej serii. A. Ale jestem pewna, że mogliśmy przemówić jej do rozsądku!!! // B. Za jaką cenę? -5 C.To najważniejsze! +5 ♥:Pójdziemy się napić, by odprężyć się po całej tej historii? A. (Odrzuć.) // B. (Zaakceptuj.) // Nevra ♥: ... A. (Wyruszyć na misję bez Nevry.) // B. (Zaczekać jeszcze trochę.) +10 (Po B, przy wysokim lovo)♥: Jeśli ci to powiem... Chcesz całusa, żebym dostał przebaczenie? (?) A. W porządku. +5 B. Bezceremonialny. -5 C. (Nic nie mówić.) niesprawdzone ♥: Wyglądasz na zdenerwowaną. A. Tak, trochę... Już trzy dni łażę po tym lesie na darmo. -5 B. Raczej rozczarowana... Spodziewałam się więcej akcji. // C. Oh nie, skądże... Po prostu trochę mam dosyć tego, że nie znalazłam żadnej istotniej wskazówki. +5 ♥: Wymień choć jedną. A. Ykhar, Alajea,... -5 B. Chrome! +5 C. ... // ♥: Nie. Chociaż mam doskonały słuch. A. (Zawsze mówiło się, że wampiry mają wyostrzone zmysły, więc musiałam go zapytać.) A więc to prawda? -5 B. Tak, chyba już mi to mówiłeś. -5 C. Czy to nie jest irytujące? // Po C ♥: Co? A. Wszystko tak dobrze słyszeć... Mi przeszkadza najmniejszy hałas, na przykład jak śpię... // B. Wszystko tak dobrze słyszeć... Nie wiem, czy zniosłabym słyszeć wszystko jeszcze "głośniej" niż zwykle. // C. Wszystko tak dobrze słyszeć... Ja raczej nie mam dobrego słuchu. (Może to dlatego, że ciągle chodzę z głową w chmurach.) // ♥: No co? Będziesz mi wyrzucać nawet to, że nazywam cię piękną? A. Obiecałeś, że przestaniesz robić takie uwagi. -5 B. Nie, nie będę. // C. Po prostu nieładnie tak kłamać, to wszystko. +5 ♥: Edward Aloysius Murphy. A. Junior? // B. kto to? // C. Aha, znam tylko prawo Murphy'ego... +5 Po B ♥: Nie znasz prawa Murphy'ego? A. Tak. -5 B. Nie. // ♥: Przy mnie? A. Jesteś taki przystojny, że nie mogłam się oprzeć. -5 B. W takim razie usiądę gdzie indziej. // C. Dlaczego nie? +5 Po A ♥: Hmm, to przezabawne, umarłem ze śmiechu. A. Nieśmiertelny, chcesz powiedzieć? +5 B. (Nic nie dodawać.) // ♥: To, co trzeba było. Nie myśl o tym. A. Jestem pewna, że mogliśmy przemówić jej do rozumu!!! // B. Zabliśmy kogoś, mam powody, żeby o tym myśleć. -5 C. Masz rację... +5 Valkyon ♥: Czy ty, miałabyś siłę psychiczną i fizyczną, żeby zabić twojego wroga? A. Jeśli jest to istota naprawdę niebezpieczna, tak myślę. -5 B. Nie wiem, nigdy nie "zabiłam" wcześniej. // C. Nie sądzę... // Po B ♥: Mam nadzieję dla ciebie, żebyś zabiła możliwie najpóźniej. A. Mam nadzieję przede wszystkim nigdy nie musieć zabić. -5 B. Zobaczę, gdy czas nadejdzie... (?) +5 C. (Połóż kres dyskusji.) // ♥: ... A. (Pójść zobaczyć, stąd dochodzi hałas.) -10 B. (Naciskać na Valkyona.) +5 C. (Przejść mu drogę.) // ♥: Dokładnie tak. Widzę, że wkładasz zawsze wiele refleksji w to, co robisz. A. Tak, próbuję. // B. Dziękuję. +5 C. Ponieważ w to wątpiłeś?! -5 ♥: Według nas bardzo łatwo dałaś się zmanipulować. A. Ech, wiesz, dzięki, miło to słyszeć. -5 B. Może dlatego, że jestem prawie stuprocentowym człowiekiem. // C. Przepraszam... +5 ♥: Nie jestem w swojej najlepszej formie, ale w porządku. A. Ah tak? Co ci się przydarzyło? +5 B. Powinieneś iść odpocząć. // C. Przykro mi, jestem pod przytłoczona! -5 ♥: ... A. Co tam jest? -5 B. Przeszkadzam ci? // C. (Nic nie mówić.) +5 ♥: Podążaliśmy za rozkazami. A. Ale jestem pewna, że moglibyśmy jej przemówić do rozsądku!!! -5 B. Podążać za rozkazami... Był to dobry wybór? +5 C. To pewne. // Leiftan ♥: ... A. Znajdzie się, nic mu nie jest, i tylko zgubił się w lesie. -5 B. Jestem tego samego zdania... +5 C. Nie wiem zbytnio, co powiedzieć. // ♥: Jestem być może bardziej dotknięty/wzruszony niż niektórzy. A. To urocze. +5 B. ... C. Każdy swoje. (?) -5 ♥: Mam nadzieję, że nie sprawiła ci kłopotów... A. Nie ma łatwego charakteru... -5 B. Nie miała czasu narobić zbyt wiele szkód. +5 LUB B. Nasiusiała na mnie... +5 C. Zniszczyła mi pościel... // ♥: Misja tworzenia siatki. O czym ty myślałaś? miała skojarzenia XD A. O niczym specjalnym... ahah... B. Nie o wielkiej rzeczy, prawdę mówiąc. -5 C. Nie byłam pewna, czy dobrze usłyszałam. +5 Miiko ♥: Poza tym... A. Znam Mery'ego. +5 B. Czuję się naprawdę bezużyteczna. -5 C. Ty jesteś Szefem tej straży, masz inne obowiązki. // ♥: ... A. Wyglądasz na zmęczoną. +5 B. Dajesz radę? // C. (Nic nie mów.) -5 ♥: Ty tam! A. Czy jest jakiś znak szczególny, który mamy nosić, żeby rozpoznac się wśród innych członków misji? // B. Jaki jest prawdziwy cel tej misji? // C. Co mamy zrobić, jeśli napotkamy tę "Istotę"? // ♥: Gardienne, Dokąd się wybierasz? A. (Być pewna siebie.) // B. (Staraj się ukryć stres) -5 C. (Powiedz wszystko) +5 ♥: Zastanawiam się jednak, jak można być tak głupim, żeby dobrowolnie połknąć kawałek kryształu... Musiałabym być raczej przyzwyczajona do takiem mocy. A. Często to się zdarza? // B. Kryształ przyciąga, może nawet za bardzo? // C. Może już wcześniej oszalała? +5 Ykhar ♥: Również tak myślę, i przez nią jej syn zgubił się w lesie. A. Odnajdziemy go, nie martw się. // B. Tym razem jesteś na nią wyjątkowo cięta. -5 C. Mam nadzieję, że będzie z nim dobrze... // ♥: I oni nie wracali. A. Dalej Ykhar, nie trać nadziei... Odnajdziemy go. // B. (To prawda, nie jestem tu od długiego czasu... Ona ma być może rację.) // C. (Hum... Nie wiem zbytnio, co o tym myśleć.) // ♥: Dlaczego oddaliłeś się od swojej matki?! A. Hej! Zostaw go w spokoju, to dziecko! -10 B. Mogłabyś go pouczać bardziej delikatnie. +10 C. (Zrobię lepiej, nie mieszając się w to.) // ♥: Tak. A. Nie masz ojca? +5 B. Nie masz brata lub siostry? -5 C. Nie masz innego członka swojej rodziny? // ♥: Powinnaś się odprężyć. A. Nie potrafię... // B. I ty mi to mówisz? // C. Staram się, staram... +5 ♥: Gardzienne! A. O, Ykhar, nie zgadnę: szukałaś mnie? +5 B. O, Ykhar, co ty tu robisz? // C. Oh Ykhar, to tylko ty. -5 Kero ♥: Ja... nie został porwany. Ma się dobrze. Żadnej rany... I... A. (Wziąć w obronę Kero.) +5 z Kero i z Ezem/Nevrą/Valkim B. (Nic nie robić.) // C. (Dać znak wsparcia Kero.) +5 z Kero ♥: ...Ah ah! A. Nie nabijaj się... Byłam tak zadowolona, że pozwolono mi uczestniczyć w życiu społeczności, aż zapomniałam zapytać o szczegóły. +5 B. To nie jest zabawne. Ta misja mnie bardzo stresuje. -5 C. Pewnego dnia, nie będę więcej głową w chmurach, obiecuję. // ♥: To dobra przyjaciółka. A. Ah tak? Myślałam, że to była twoja sympatia, ja. +5 B. I nie więcej? -5 C. W porządku. // Jamon ♥: Jamon silny. Ty uderzyć mnie. A. W porządku... (Dobra, no cóż, skoro prosi.) -5 B. Jesteś pewny? // C. Odmawiam. Nie chcę ci zrobić krzywdy. +5 ♥: ? A. W porządku, w porządku... +5 B. Nie mogłeś uderzyć trochę lżej? -5 C. Cholernie mnie boli, Jamon. // Alajea ♥: ... A. Hej, puść mnie! // B. (Odepchnąć.) -5 C. X, to ty? +5 ♥: Nie było nawet małego całusa skradzionego w świetle księżyca?! A. S-Słu... Słucham?! +5 B. Nie, ale to by mi nie przeszkadzało. -5 C. Leiftan nie jest naprawdę w moim typie. // ♥: Patrz, Leiftan jest tam! Zrób mu akuku! A. Alajea, proszę cię, przestań. +5 B. Mam nadzieję, że nie zrobisz mi tego podczas całego spotkania. -5 C. (Ignoruj.) // Ewelein ♥: Przypominasz to sobie? A. Euh... nie. // B. Euh... tak. // ♥: Wypij to, szybko zrozumiesz. A. (Zaufaj Ewelein i wypij.) +5 B. (Odmów wypicia.) -5 C. (Zażądaj wyjaśnień.) // Purrekos ♥: Co robisz? *ziewa* A. Próbuję znaleźć właściciela tego panalulu, jeśli ma jakiegoś. niesprawdzone B. Powiedz, nie chciałbyś go ode mnie kupić? Dobrze by się sprzedał, nie? // ♥: I jesteś zadowolona z posiadania tego? A. Tak, bardzo. // B. Nie, wolałabym mieć... // |-|Uniwersum= Kamienista ścieżka.jpg Przejście starszych.jpg Dziki gąszcz.jpg Grupa drzew.jpg Kamienne wzgórze.jpg Wrzosowisko.jpg Naturalny zagajnik.jpg Krzywe drzewo.jpg Iluzoryczna ścieżka.jpg Sylve.Przejście starszych.jpg Sylve.Dziki gąszcz.jpg Sylve.Grupa drzew.jpg Sylve.Kamienne wzgórze.jpg Sylve.Wrzosowisko.jpg Śmiertelna aleja.jpg Grobowiec krzywego drzewa.jpg Spalone drzewo.jpg |-|Ilustracja= center|600px |-|Przedmioty= Do zdobycia są 3 rodzaje broni. Plik:Łuk.png|Łuk Nowicjusza 90c19c91e09dc28463e322e60820a59e-1452007279.png|Miecz Nowicjusza Mlot.png|Młot Nowicjusza Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Ilustracje Kategoria:Solucje